


摘抄

by chongqishishi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: Warning：真人无关，请勿上升蒸煮，请勿给蒸煮任何看到该文的机会，请勿转发/截图/复制本文链接至微博，谢谢合作！Warning：OOC都是我的锅，所有的友谊属于他们。Warning：纯属虚构，没半毛钱是真的。





	摘抄

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：真人无关，请勿上升蒸煮，请勿给蒸煮任何看到该文的机会，请勿转发/截图/复制本文链接至微博，谢谢合作！  
> Warning：OOC都是我的锅，所有的友谊属于他们。  
> Warning：纯属虚构，没半毛钱是真的。

1\. 

从某个时间开始，柯洁的书包里一直装着一只不大的本子。

那时候他大概刚迈进青春期的界线。十多岁的男生正是蹿个头的时候，精力十分过剩。在家长眼里，这群同龄人有一个算一个，完全是从皮痒到骨头缝——尤其是当家长们在楼房墙外的消防梯上看见那帮孩子的时候。

棋院教练看得头大，生怕这一群本该温文尔雅的小棋手哪天玩出点什么事，或者字面意义上地上房揭瓦、一鼓作气掀了棋院房顶。几个教练聚在一起一合计，只教孩子下棋还不够，要注重素质教育——aka在课余时间拉紧孩子们的缰绳——还得再开一门修身养性的课。

于是主教练效率极高地拉回了一批毛笔墨水宣纸字帖，和一位书法老师。

然后从棋院和家属院的各个外墙消防梯上揪下来一群毛头小子，捏着后颈皮把人拎到了书法教室门口。

“老师！是他先说要爬墙的！”“你胡说！是你！”“才不是我！”

教练终于对自己面前那口飞来飞去的大锅忍无可忍，恨不得去隔壁借个哨子或者扩音器：“全都进教室上课！”

小孩子对新鲜的事情有天生的好奇心，看见桌子上铺好的笔墨纸砚，纷纷忍不住地戳戳碰碰。柯洁二话不说，用拿铅笔的姿势捏起毛笔，展现了自己超常的绘画天赋，在田字格上画出了一只呆头呆脑的猪。从他四周溢出一片压低了的笑声，他还得意地把本子从桌子上拎下来，在课桌下向人各种展示，笑得十分社会。

于是他理所当然地得到了书法老师的注视和优待。老师从讲台走下来，拿着笔杆子亲切地敲了他的脑袋，并果断地决定给他布置双份作业。

所以，当小朋友们练完了棋，描完了字帖，偷偷摸摸地又一次聚在院子墙根下的时候，连笑注意到小魔王柯洁消失了。

他一声不吭地摸回教室门外，透过窗玻璃往屋里瞄。

明明身体已经开始抽条，柯洁缩在桌边的样子却还是像只团子，歪七扭八地瘫在一处，丝毫显示不出身高优势。他脑袋微微歪着，白嫩嫩的指头紧紧捏着毛笔，在本子上描得一笔一划。

连笑扒着窗边，还不确定要不要进门勾引小朋友翘了作业。

等等……不对，描哪个字的时候笔杆子会画圆圈啊？

连笑猜想，这人又是在画猪头。

于是他毫无愧疚感地大大咧咧推门进屋。

柯洁却像吓着了似的，立刻把本子合上，掌心死死压着封面，右手提着的毛笔剧烈地抖了一下，笔尖上的墨汁甩了两点在桌子上，他也顾不上拿纸擦，看向连笑的的表情里甚至有点惊慌失措。

连笑觉得，如果自己凑过去，一定能清楚地听见小朋友剧烈的心跳声。

但是他克制住了自己莫名的冲动。他随手关了教室门，撇撇嘴：“你这么紧张干什么，我又不会告诉老师你开小差。”

柯洁的指腹在本子上摩擦，警惕地看着他。

连笑有心逗他，伸手过去作势要抽他的本子：“让我看看你画的啥。”

柯洁却急得一把扔了毛笔，干干净净的桌子彻底遭了秧。

连笑有些诧异地看着半个人都压在本子上的柯洁：“这有什么的，我在床底下藏小零食的事不也告诉过你？”

柯洁摇头：“画得太难看了。”

连笑眯眯眼睛，总觉得柯洁的本子上一定不是只有猪头，十分想冲着柯洁的腰一顿挠，再把本子抢过来。但是柯洁到底比他小三岁，他总不好意思欺负小孩。

嗯，自己是个成熟的大人了，不要太幼稚。只顾着长个顾不上长肉、细瘦成一条、完全不像大人的连笑这样安慰自己旺盛的好奇心。

于是到最后，连笑也没搞明白柯洁到底在字帖上画了点什么。

没人能搞明白。那本字帖的最后一页被柯洁暴力解决了，字帖中间的缝线附近只留下一条参差不齐的毛边。

没几节书法课之后，柯洁的小习惯里就多了一条。他的书包里总放着一只演草本。有人问起来，他就说做死活题时会用纸瞎画一画。

 

2\. 

鬼才信这个借口。棋院里明明摆着无数的棋盘棋子。

所以没过多久，柯洁书包里的演草本，就换成了一本厚实的笔记本，白纸横格，风格成熟。

他对外宣称是学校老师让带的摘抄本，抄好词好句。

对这位还在上初中的受到语文老师无情压迫的小萝卜，棋院的大哥哥大姐姐们纷纷表示了道义上的同情和光明正大的幸灾乐祸。

在不远处的棋桌前，连笑的背挺得像有人在他身后安了个钢板，左手安分地平放在桌面上，右手执着颗黑子悬在半空，盯着棋盘上交错复杂的形势，淡定地开口：“你什么时候这么听话了。”

柯洁气呼呼地走过来，随手抓起一把棋子，手速飞快，凭着直觉在连笑摆的棋型上乱下一气：“我是个好学生好吗！”

连笑也不拦他，终于抬头看他一眼，眼镜片随着他的动作反射出窗外的光，只一秒，又一闪而逝。像极了动画片里经典的“主角眉头一皱发现了事情的真相”的表达方式。

“那我看看你都抄了点啥？”

柯洁心说你比我多吃了三年饭而已，还想诈我？没门，没门！

“不行！”受压迫的小萝卜放下棋子，捂紧小书包，溜了。

连笑勾着嘴角，在椅子上坐得稳如泰山，一个一个地拿起柯洁刚刚瞎摆上的棋子，放回棋罐，复原之前的棋型，继续托腮思考。

窗外一双黑溜溜的眼珠子冲着他的背影眨巴眨巴。

 

3\. 

自那以后，那只本子就一直在柯洁的书包里呆了下去。

有捣蛋的损友暗中结盟，预谋给本子的主人设下陷阱，抢来那本厚厚的笔记，满怀期望地翻开第一页，做好了用丹田之气念出棋院小活宝给漂亮姑娘写的情书的打算——

“帝高阳之苗裔兮，朕皇考曰伯庸……”

损友目瞪口呆式石化。

有人不信邪，松开被一群人按在椅子上嗷嗷大叫的受害者，抢过本子往后翻。

“夫英雄者，胸怀大志，腹有良策，有包藏宇宙之机，吞吐天地之志者也……”

“雨后放晴的天气，日头炙到人肩上背上已有了点儿力量。溪边芦苇水杨柳，菜园中菜蔬，莫不繁荣滋茂，带着一分有野性的生气……”

“宝鼎茶闲烟尚绿，幽窗棋罢指犹凉……”

第二位损友光荣阵亡。

看好戏未果的围观群众发出失望的“嘘”声，放开柯洁。

柯洁满面通红，像屁股下装了弹簧似的，“噌”地从椅子上蹿起来，抢回他的宝贝本子，非常想和四周围着的不怀好意的群众打一架。

他举着本子权当凶器，还没来得及落下去，门开了。

走进来的是连笑。

于是柯洁瞬间收手，乖乖站好。

连笑觉得气氛有些异常，在门口站了半秒，直直地向面色潮红的柯洁走过来，搂着他的肩背：“又欺负我们柯洁小朋友啦？”

一群饿狼通力合作抢来了笔记本，打开一看发现里面居然全是青菜，一绺肉丝儿都没有。依然沉浸在震惊和失望的情绪之中的群众七嘴八舌，主题围绕着：我们中间出了个学霸，摘抄了满满一本中学生必读好词好句，被人发现之后居然还不好意思起来。

连笑斜斜地瞥一眼比他低不了多少的柯洁，看这有口难言的表情，八成是没打赢架：“你白长这么高的个子，居然打不过他们。”手上却紧紧地捏着柯洁的肩膀，当着一帮人的面，把煮熟的虾子捞走了。

小本子被柯洁的双臂紧紧搂在怀里。

 

4\. 

连笑对那只本子也很好奇。

按柯洁那个嘚瑟的性格，老老实实做完了一本摘抄——抄的还全是中学生必读书目上的句子——被人发现的时候，正确的台词难道不是“我就是这么一个好好学习天天向上追求进步的好孩子”？

怎么可能脸红得像有人读了他给暗恋对象写的还未寄出的情书似的？而且还得是在校园广播站把喇叭音量开到最大、公开处刑的那种。

难不成本子里真的夹着难看得能要人命的猪头？

可惜，他没机会知道了。

从那天之后，柯洁的小摘抄本不知被他藏在了哪里，总之他再也没把本子带到棋院。

 

5\. 

所以，连笑就有点小遗憾。

他挺希望柯洁能和他分享一点青春期小男孩的秘密的。那种“我只相信你，你不能告诉别人哦”的分享。但是直到最后，柯洁都没有跟他提过关于笔记本的秘密，哪怕一个字。

他和柯洁玩得最好。后来有种说法叫“三年一代沟”，他凭着自己的经历，理直气壮地认为这话纯属扯淡。

不管干什么，他都想拉着柯洁一起。事例很多。

他喜欢健身，于是生拉硬拽地把本质为宅男的柯洁忽悠去健身房办了张卡，并且十分心机地在某一次见到柯洁爸妈的时候，“不经意”地向叔叔阿姨透漏了这个喜讯。  
然后他就不用再催柯洁去健身房了。  
因为柯洁爸妈催柯洁锻炼的次数比他催得更多。

棋院的小团子们长大了，有了走出棋院和家属院消防梯范围的娱乐活动。他们偶尔开展“比赛聚餐K歌一条龙”活动。  
柯洁性格外放，唱歌的时候音量和表情都放得开，经常有人起哄架秧子让“歌王”上台唱歌。  
连笑坐在台下坏笑，偷偷打开手机摄像头。唱得好听的往群里扔一份，唱得不好听的锁在手机里私藏。  
这可是以后威胁柯洁帮忙的好方法。连笑一边想，一边重新打开了摄像头。

连笑没想到他也有被起哄上台唱歌的一天。  
柯洁坐在围甲对手的队伍里冲他呲牙笑，鼓掌鼓得不怀好意。  
连笑眯眼的时候，大概就是心里有了什么考量的时候。他果断地站起来，朝柯洁的方向走过去。  
柯洁根据自己对连笑多年的了解，提前预知到了危险，立刻闭上起哄的嘴，抱住肩膀在座位上缩成一团。  
连笑走到柯洁身侧，伸手去捏他的胳膊，打算用自己多年练出来的肌肉把小朋友提到台上和他合唱。  
少年在椅子上扭成麻花，不肯就范。  
连笑在那一瞬间仿佛看到了多年前那个毫无形象贴在座位上死死护着字帖的小朋友。  
当年没能下狠心把字帖抢来翻开，没看到藏在字帖最后一页的秘密。他忽然觉得，他有些耿耿于怀。  
于是连笑在别人不容易看到的角度，轻轻戳了戳柯洁肋下的痒痒肉。  
柯洁顿时像一尾被甩上岸的鱼，浑身过电一样地一抖。  
连笑小声在他耳边念经：“快上去，跟我一块唱。”手指对着他的痒痒肉虎视眈眈。  
柯洁捂脸。不就合唱嘛，唱就唱。  
连笑心满意足。

 

6.

这样的相处方式持续了太久。鬼使神差地，连笑突然发现自己有了点不切实际的念头。

他开始不知所措。

 

7\. 

连笑自然是不舍得故意把柯洁从身边踢走的。但是每天在训练室的相处、讨论，每周结伴去健身房的路途，就全都成了折磨。

他又开始催柯洁健身，增强力量。

他是真心害怕哪天自己喝多了对着暗恋对象这样那样，而掰手腕从来没赢过的暗恋对象无法反抗。

连笑脑补了一下画面，实在太美，他不自觉地往边上歪了两步，离正在他身旁讲话讲个不停的暗恋对象稍远一些。

 

8\. 

柯洁感觉最近的连笑有点嫌弃自己。

动不动就嫌弃他不好好锻炼，训练的时候打死都不乐意和他一组，每天都有新借口找别的人做搭档。

上学写议论文的时候我怎么没觉得你这么善于找论据呢。柯洁嘟囔。

小米，羊羊，还有古哥，你们这些被连笑拐走、和他一组进行训练的人，我记住你们了。柯洁在心里打开了小本本。

现在，两人在马路上走得好好的，连笑居然故意拉开和他的距离。

柯洁立刻气不打一处来，拐了两步，又粘了回去。

他不知道此时的连笑内心刷过糊了满屏的弹幕，弹幕五彩斑斓，每句话都只有五个字：宝宝心里苦。

 

9\. 

两个人算是发小，小时候在棋院训练，不管谁家父母来看自己孩子，总会顺便看望一下孩子的好朋友。这导致两人和对方的父母都混得很熟，后来柯洁家搬到北京，隔三差五就让始终做不好饭的连笑去家里混饭吃。

某天，当连笑敲响家门的时候，柯洁正趁着爸妈不在，收拾自己房间的东西，刚刚把床下所有的箱子拖出来，在地板上排开。

他床下塞了几箱书和本子。杂七杂八的围棋书、义务教育课本、课外书、笔记本，甚至还有一本机动车行驶规范，全都杂乱无章地堆在一起，大有“我管你是哪一类书，能给你找个地方放着就已经是天大的恩赐”的风格。每个箱子都装得满满当当。

柯洁顶着一头乱毛去给连笑开门，连笑还没进柯洁的卧室，就已经透过开着的房门看清了地上乱七八糟的“壮观”书山。

他嘴欠地说了一句：“叹为观止。”

柯洁瞪他一眼，接着蹲下身收拾。

连笑干脆在房间另一侧蹲下，随手翻起来面前的箱子中的内容。

他可以发誓，他的本心是好的，他是想帮柯洁把书和本子分门别类地摆一摆来着。

毕竟只是书本而已，真要分起类来速度也很快。连笑很快解决掉半箱。

剩下半箱书中间，露出一只小盒子来。连笑随手拿起，打开盖子，随口问了一句：“你怎么箱子里还套小箱子——”

柯洁手里拎着一本初中化学，正埋头找属于“义务教育课本”的那摞书，一时没反应过来，等他意识到那个唯一的小盒子里装着什么、大吼一声“你别动那个”的时候，已经为时已晚。

小盒子的盖子早就被打开，放在连笑膝盖上。他皱着眉，手里捏着一摞从各种本子上撕下来的稿纸——

那上面全是棋谱，标着日期。旁边偶尔写着凌乱的句子。

作为一个搞围棋搞了二十来年的人，连笑不用太久就能认出来，这全是他下过的棋。

比赛时候的对局，和柯洁训练的对局，甚至还有一些是他们复盘时讨论过的变化。

厚厚一叠纸中间，夹着一张宣纸，那是唯一一张用毛笔画出的棋谱的局部。宣纸的边缘参差不齐。

他看向柯洁，少年蹲在一堆书里，看起来恨不得拿空箱子把自己罩起来。柯洁的身边，刚巧是那本只存在于他记忆中的所谓摘抄本。

他走过去，拾起本子直接翻到最后，那里缺了好多页，和宣纸不同，这个本子的“遗体”切口整齐，像是被人拿着裁纸刀小心割开。

 

10\. 

无法出口的心思被凿刻在本子的最后一页，再亲手把所有空白页密密实实压上去，残忍果决，任由所有的旖旎，所有的暗涌，所有的绝望，在不为人知的角落发酵腐烂。他像个已经习得了隐藏技巧的杀人犯，佯装若无其事，握着尖锐的笔，在压着被囚禁的自我的那摞白纸上亲手誊写。在无人注目的细微之处，圆珠笔在薄纸上刺出无法消弭的刻痕，像泛着冷光的匕首，直直扎进白纸掩饰之下那颗避无可避的心脏，和在无人可知的黑暗中独舞的爱情。

鲜血淋漓，千疮百孔。

 

11\. 

不大的盒子给连笑毫无防备的大脑带来长时间的暴风摧残阳光曝晒洪水倒灌，连笑终于好不容易把一团乱麻的大脑理清，每个神经元都挨个归位，他对柯洁只剩下一个评价：“笨蛋。”

 

12\. 

“说你笨蛋你还真是笨蛋吗？都说了不要在脖子上咬！”  
“入冬了，大不了戴围巾咯。”

 

END


End file.
